5 Years
by KissingYouInTheRain
Summary: A story about Chad meeting Sonny when he's just 5 years old. CHANNY! PLLZZZ READ! And Review. Its my first story.


Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC:(

Okey soo ummm Chad hasn't started acting yet, this was like a year before, and italics are when he's thinking. KK Here ya go :)

5 years

Chad Dylan Goldfarb. 5 years old, the youngest of 3. He was a spoiled little boy, who got everything his way. _Or else. _Oh but no not this time. He was practically being dragged to go visit his Grandmother, who hasn't seen Chaddy since he was born. There was no way of getting out of this. Not even those cute little blue eyes that made his mom melt. So here he was, in the car listening to dreadful _Barney_ music his brothers put on. '_When will they grow up? _Chad thought._ I Chad Dylan Goldfarb and the greatest 5 year old of this generation! I shouldn't be here. I want to go home!' _But something made him stop thinking. As they drove past the park, He saw the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his 5 years of life. A little girl, about his age, Picking yellow flowers and throwing them in the air then going in a fit of giggles.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?"

"Sure Honey, after k?"

"But mom-"

"Chad Dylan!"

"Fine" He crossed his arms and kept looking out the window. _I hope she's still there. _He thought.

...

After about 45 minutes of the all the cheek pinching, and sloppy kisses, Chad was on his way to the park. It wasn't to far away, and he really wanted to meet that girl. His little 5 year old mind couldn't understand why, but he took an interest in this girl, not only was she the prettiest girl Chad Dylan had seen in all of his life, but she seemed so, _Sunny._ He was almost there, he could see her calmly sitting in the grass looking down, as he got closer he noticed how she suddenly became prettier, and whoa-wait. _Am I really saying a girl I haven't even met yet is beautiful? Or as normal boys would say it, bootiful? _Chad was now standing above her looking down at her. She looked up and Chad immediately took in her features. Long wavy auburn hair, Chubby cheeks (Those he Oh-,So-Loved) tinted pink, she wore round glasses and to Chad she was very, very, very _Bootiful. _The girl got up and began to speak.

"HI! I'm Sonny!" She smiled, that's when Chad saw her bright smile. Sure she was missing some teeth, but it was bright, the biggest cutest ever. Her cheeks formed a deep dimple.

"Hello. How are you? Do you live around here?" He looked around, _wow, This place is really rundown._ He thought.

"Yes! Yes I do!" She giggled. Music to Chad's ears.

"Eh it's ok" She frowned

"What do you mean 'Eh it's ok?' This is where me and my Mom live. You can't just say 'Eh it's ok'!" She was now standing up, facing him.

"Well," He moved his face closer to hers. "I just did" He didn't know why but he was getting a strange sensation from teasing her.

Sonny glared at him, her face turned red, it looked like she was going to explode. _Whoa, is she ok? Ha-ha this is fun_

"YOU SIR ARE A MEANIE!" Chad Gasped, Never in his life had he been called that, now he was very angry.

"WELL! YOU ARE TOO!" He yelled, he was pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard them, but he was pretty cocky.

"WELL FINE!" She yelled back, Even louder. He couldn't lose, Chad never lost not EVER. Not in Hide and Go seek, not in Tag and definitely not now.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"So we're good!" He asked

"OH WE ARE GOOD!" She stomped away angrily over to the swings, _aw she's cute when she's mad like that_

He was about to go comfort her, he really was, but he was called back inside by his mom, he looked back and saw her there already giggling on the swing. So he quietly went back inside and took one last glance at her.

2 days later

He didn't see her at the park today. He was actually very upset. Today was his last day, but he knew he would be bringing back the memory of her and that name he would never forget, _Sonny._

_Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…._

YAY! So that's it! My first fan-fic! I hope that was good. Please review! I'm listening to Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha. Review if you like that song!

Goodbyeeee pplzzzzzzzz

-Stephy-


End file.
